


supercorptober2020

by holdmyqueer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, Supercorptober2020, don't come here if you don't want fluff, just fluff, just your average genius ceo and superhero hanging out, short fics from their every day life, various points in their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmyqueer/pseuds/holdmyqueer
Summary: Based on supercorptober prompts here:https://kmsdraws.tumblr.com/post/628601876159545344/supercorptober-2020-is-hereShort stories of Lena and Kara's every day life from various points of their relationship. 2020 has been quite a year, just silly things to hopefully make you smile. If there are specific tags for a chapter, they will be in the notes section.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 85
Kudos: 263





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Fall: dating

Kara looked up from her computer screen as she heard the tale tale ring of Lena’s watch alarm. She was out of the work room, dressed in her supersuit, and speeding towards the beep before she was even consciously aware of what was happening. 

It was a good thing, too, because Lena was tumbling through the air, halfway down the L-Corp building when Kara caught her.

Kara breathed a sigh of relief as she felt Lena’s arms wrap around her neck. She wished this was the first time she had caught Lena plummeting to the ground. It was not. "Lena! Are you okay?" Kara breathlessly asked, holding the woman a little closer.

Lena brushed off the question, seeming surprisingly calm for freefalling a few seconds earlier. "Of course. I knew you would catch me." 

Kara did not share her tranquility. "I didn't know I would catch you! Why did you jump out of your office window?"

Lena scoffed. "I didn't jump out of the window. A woman broke into my office, gun first. She started riddling the place with bullets and I just barely escaped.”

“By jumping out of the window.”

Lena’s lips thinned. “By avoiding the person with a gun.”

Kara shook her head as she flew the CEO to the L-Corp roof. "Okay, you stay here. I'm going to see if she's still there."

Lena took a quick glance at the door that led back into the building.

Kara crossed her arms and tried to look as stern as possible. "Seriously. Stay. Here. I’ll be right back."

Lena sat down with a huff. "Just don't let her take anything!"

Kara shook her head as she flew to the familiar balcony. She made a quick sweep of the office, but the assailant was already gone. Lena's office was in disarray. She used her x-ray vision, but couldn’t find anyone out of place. She sighed as she flew back up to give Lena the bad news.

\--

Kara was eagerly awaiting the microwave to ding as she warmed up her leftovers from the night before. Unfortunately, the beep she heard first was not from the microwave.

"Dang it, Lena!" Kara muttered as she striped into her supersuit and rushed out. 

In a replay from just hours earlier, Kara saw Lena hurdling towards the ground, this time outside of her apartment building. When she caught Lena, she didn’t just feel relief. “Lena! Stop jumping off balconies!”

“Kara, hurry! She might still be in my apartment.”

Kara let out a frustrated sigh as she flew towards Lena’s balcony. She dropped off her bundle and rushed into the apartment. Only after she cleared every room did she return to the balcony.

“Sorry, Lena. There’s no sign of anybody.”

Lena sighed frustratedly. 

Kara put her hand on Lena’s shoulder and locked eyes. “Look, you got to stop just jumping out of buildings.”

Lena gave a smirk. “I’m not concerned, I know you’ll always catch me.”

Kara ran her fingers through her hair trying to quell her frustration. “What if I had been a second later?”

“I’m fine, Kara.” Lena roped her arms around the super hero, fastening her hands together beneath her cape. “Besides, now I get to see you before dinner.”

Kara tried to calm her racing heart and leaned her forehead in, resting it on Lena’s. She closed her eyes. 

“You don’t need to jump out of buildings to see me. Just text me like a normal person.”

Kara felt Lena lightly laughing as she rose up on her tippy toes to plant a small kiss on the super hero’s lips. “I’m really fine.”

Kara let out a deep breath.

“Well you better get changed.” Lena lightly tapped Supergirl’s thigh. “Car picks you up in 25 minutes.”

Kara looked at Lena’s perfect dark green dress and tried to snap out of her worry. She still had to get ready. “You sure you’re okay?”

Lena nodded.

“See you soon.”

\--

The charity event had the best appetizers in National City. As Lena made small talk with dreary business owners, Kara flittered from silver tray to silver tray, making friends with all of the wait staff. Tiny quiches, things wrapped in bacon, mini tacos… it was a miniature smorgasbord from around the world. When Kara spotted Nancy with a tray of potstickers, though, she couldn’t quite control her enthusiasm.

As she turned to make a beeline for the platter, she didn’t see the small napkin flutter to the floor. When the heel of her foot landed on the slippery cloth, her legs flew into the air. With nothing to support the top half of her body, she started her descent to the ground until strong arms grabbed her by the trunk. Her arms reached out for Lena and she was able to scramble her legs back under herself, only slightly collapsing into her date.

“Kara, are you okay?” Lena worriedly asked.

Kara adjusted her glasses as she smiled at Lena. “Of course.” She waited a beat. “I know you’ll always catch me.”


	2. Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2- Baking: married

Knock.

Kara listened for any movement inside her sister’s apartment.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Kara listened again, this time hearing a soft grunt followed by footsteps towards the door. She didn’t wait to be invited in, pushing past Alex as soon as the door was opened.

“Do you think Lena’s mad at me?”

Alex, still a little slow moving, took her time closing the door and turning to face Kara. “I don’t know, Kara. She’s not my wife.”

“Well, I got in late last night and she was already asleep. Then, this morning, she left me this!” Kara explained as she placed a perfect looking quick bread on her sister’s kitchen island.

Alex breathed out as she reached for the note tucked under the bread. She read aloud “I had an early meeting. See you tonight! Lena.” Alex looked skeptically at her sister. “Yes, she really seems to be holding in a lot of anger with this heart she drew.”

Kara snatched the note from her sister and tucked it into her pocket. “It’s not about the note, Alex! Look at the bread!”

Alex leaned into the bread, taking a quick sniff as she slowly rotated it around, peering at each side. “What’s wrong with it?”

Kara’s eyes grew wide. “You can’t see it?!” she practically yelled.

“I don’t know! You come in here, wake me up, ask me if Lena’s mad at you, and show me a perfectly fine looking loaf of zucchini bread!”

“ZUCCHINI bread, Alex!”

Alex started to rub slow circles on her temples.

“She put vegetables in a baked good!” Kara tried to explain.

“Please tell me you did not come here worried about vegetables in a bread that your wife clearly, lovingly, baked for you.”

“It’s got green specs in it!”

Just then, Kara’s phone buzzed. It was a text from Lena.

\--Just in case you are at your sister’s trying to figure out why I made the bread… don’t worry, I just had to use up the zucchinis--

Kara smiled shyly. Clearly her wife knew her well.

\--Also, you need to eat more vegetables. --

Alex took the moment to cut herself a slice. “Well?”

“Turns out I may have over reacted.”

Alex rolled her eyes and took a bite.

Kara moved a little closer to the bread. “How is it?”

“It’s delicious.”

Kara reached for the knife, but not quickly enough.

“Get out of here. You wake me up for no reason, I get to keep the bread.” Alex moved the bread closer.

“Aw, come on! Lena made it for me!” Kara tried to reach around her sister to get a bite.

Alex picked up the whole plate as she walked back to her room. “Too bad. It’s mine now. You can have her make you some more next time you think she’s mad at you.”


	3. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3- Dancing: dating

Supergirl roughly shoved the struggling alien into their cell at the DEO. Alex shut the door with a resounding clank and Supergirl let out a tired sigh. It had been a long night. She flexed her head from side to side, stretching out her achy muscles as Alex walked along beside her.

“I can’t wait for a hot shower…” Kara mumbled, more to herself than to her sister.

Alex gave her a questioning look. “Isn’t today Friday?”

Kara continued her slow trudge to the balcony exit. “Yes?”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Her red boots skidded to a stop on the floor as she grabbed Alex’s left wrist to check the time. “Oh jeez. I didn’t even call!”

Alex’s nose crunched up in sympathy. “You can call now?”

“It’s our first official date, Alex!” She checked the watch again. “I’m THREE hours late!”

“Yeah. That’s not a great start….” Alex didn’t get a chance to finish before the whoosh of air next to her told her of her sister’s quick departure. “Good luck!” she yelled to the empty hallway.

\--

Three hours was likely long enough for them to miss their reservation, no matter how much sway the Luthor name carried in National City. A safer bet was to look for Lena in her penthouse. Kara flew straight there, figuring an in person apology would be more effective than one over the phone. She lightly touched down on the balcony and peered inside. Lena was sitting on her couch, drink in hand, reading a book. 

Kara gently knocked on the window and did her best “I’m sorry” smile as she waited for Lena to let her in.

She began a rushed apology as soon as Lena opened the door to the balcony. “I am SO sorry, Lena. There was this explosion, and then I had to track down the gas leak, and then there were accomplices, and then-“

Lena put a hand on Kara’s shoulder to stop the apology. “It’s okay, I knew things might come up.” She sounded resigned.

Kara searched Lena’s eyes try to see if she was really okay or just boxing in her emotions.

“I mean… I’m dating Supergirl. You are going to cancel on me sometimes.”

Kara bit her lip. “Well, dating Supergirl can’t be all bad.”

Lena glanced down to Kara’s lips, then back up to her eyes. “No?”

“Nope.” Kara wrapped Lena up in her arms and pushed off the ground, slowly floating higher and higher. “I can fly…”

Lena shrugged. “I mean, I have my pilot’s license so…”

“Oh, come on! This is way better.” Kara said as she glanced around the city below them. The cars passed below them like ants; windows lit up the skyscrapers. She stopped when she felt Lena shiver and hovered in place. “Anywhere you would like to go?”

“It’s just nice to be alone with you.” Lena snuggled into Kara’s arms closer. 

Kara let the wind gently jostle them side and side. It almost felt like dancing. So, they swayed, miles above the city, Lena nestled safely into Kara’s safe arms.

Lena broke the silence, whispering into Kara’s chest, “A Luthor and a super? What would everyone say?”

Kara smiled and breathed out, “finally.”


	4. Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4- Dog: Dating

“So, explain to me exactly why we are going to sleep on the ground? In a tent?” Lena arched an eyebrow in question.

Kara smiled. She still wasn’t sure how she had convinced Lena to come with her. “I love it out here.”

“There’s got to be a hotel or cabin nearby?”

“The best part of camping is getting away from everything else.”

“What about if I got us a camper?”

Kara shook her head. “Bring you whiskey and come look at the stars with me.” She leaned back, resting her back on her backpack, making room for Lena to lean on her.

They looked up at the sky, nothing but the crickets and the trickling stream beside them. “You really can see so much more of the sky away from the city lights.”

Kara responded with a soft “yeah.”

“You love looking at the stars, don’t you?”

Kara gave a noncommittal hmmm.

“Does it make you think of Krypton?”

“Yes…. And no.” 

Lena waited for Kara to continue.

“I used to look at the stars with my dad, but it’s so different here.”

“The stars are different?”

“Yeah, it looks different. But also, you guys look at the stars differently than we did.”

Lena frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Everything was more… scientific. Space wasn’t as, I don’t know-” she paused searching for the right words. “-filled with wonder, because we had traveled there. Looking at the stars was like looking down the road, not like looking into mysterious alternate universe with constellations and mythos.”

“Not as magical?”

“Exactly. When I got to Earth I thought it was so crazy all the stories humans had made up about the stars.”

“Oh, I loved learning about it when I was a kid. It was an escape from the Luthors.” Lena snuggled in closer to Kara.

“I wish I knew more, now. Recapture some of the magic.”

“Well. You’ve got me here.”

Kara raised a hand a pointed out three stars. “The only thing I find easily is Orion’s belt.”

“Once you have Orion’s belt, you can find his two hunting dogs- Canis Major” Lena pointed out a cluster of stars following Orion, “and Canis Minor.”

Kara stifled a laugh. “Canis Major and Canis Minor? Those are the lamest dog names I have ever heard.”

Lena shrugged. “I didn’t come up with them.”

“I’m going to call them Charlie and Scout.”

“I thought you wanted to learn about the constellations?”

“I do. I just want them to have better names.”

Lena sighed. But Kara knew she wasn’t actually irritated. “Fine. Orion. Charlie. Scout.” Lena pointed out each cluster of stars and began telling Kara of all of Orion’s mythical exploits. Maybe it was the whiskey, maybe it was Kara’s power over Lena, but hours later they had renamed 50% of the sky and Lena was actually excited to sleep on the ground.


	5. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5- Family (friends)
> 
> This is pretty soon after the rift. Minimal fluff. Fluffier tomorrow.

“Thanks for helping clean up,” Kara said through a mouth full of chips. It seemed easier to finish the last crumbs rather than look for a place to store them.

“Of course. Do you have somewhere to put these left overs?” she raised up the two plates of food she was carrying.

“You can just leave them on the island, I’ll have a snack later.” Kara said with a smile.

Lena shook her head. “Should have known. It’s been too long.”

It had been a while. The last game night, Lena had known Kara’s secret, but Kara had been none the wiser. This time she hoped everything was out in the open.

Lena leaned on the island and had one chip while Kara bulldozed her way through the rest of the droppings.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Kara asked.

“Yeah… though I do hate losing.”

“Not as much as Alex. She is so competitive. That little dance she did when she rolled snake eyes to take the win- ugh.” Kara made a show of rolling her eyes.

Lena smiled. “I’m pretty she just did that to make you mad.”

“Well it worked! I had more points the entire time!” Kara shook her head again. “She can just be such a jerk.”

Lena sighed. “I don’t know, it seems nice.”

“To lose to Alex?”

“No… to have Alex as a sister.”

“Oh.”

“I mean, Lex and I… we used to play chess, but it was never like this. Never with a dance.”

Kara stifled a smile, thinking about the older Luthor’s face transplanted on Alex’s body doing the running man.

Lena looked down at the counter, unable to meet Kara’s eyes. “I guess I just wish what I had what you guys have.”

Kara looked at Lena. “I mean, you’re here. You have us now.”

Lena looked up, giving Kara a hopeful glance.

Kara timidly continued, “if you want.”

Lena didn’t respond one way or the other, but Kara knew better than to push it. It had taken time to get back to game night and it would probably take more time to get back to the way things were. But at least they were moving now. At least Lena was here.


	6. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6: Warm (dating)
> 
> (warnings: a little bit of hurt comfort)

"Where is she?" Lena asked glancing around the empty hall of the DEO.

Alex's gestured for her to follow and started quickly off a dimly lit hallway. "She's under the sun lamps now. We were able to retrieve her from the bay after she was spotted by fishing crew."

"Retrieve her?" Lena asked exasperatedly. Retrieve is what dogs do with toys. Not what secret government agencies do with your superpowered girlfriend. 

Alex sighed, but didn’t break pace down the hallway. "I know it sounds bad. But I think a few hours under the lamps and she'll be back to normal." 

Lena felt bad for snapping at the messenger. She knew Alex was probably having just as tough a time as she was. Mostly she was glad Alex called her this time.

Alex came to a halt in front of a locked door. She placed her palm on the reader and punched in an 8 digit code. She started to swing the door open and then paused. She looked at Lena in the eyes, "Don’t- try- ugh," Alex said, stumbling over her words. "Just… she'll be okay, okay?" 

Lena arched a brow. That wasn’t a good sign. Undeterred she pushed past Alex and into the room. She couldn't see much inside the tube, except for the bright light was spilling out on either side.  
She drew close and ducked down to peer inside the vessel. She couldn't stop the small gasp that emanated out of her when she saw the bruising over Kara's body. Alex had stripped her of her suit in order to allow for more sunlit to hit. She was relieved to see the steady rise and fall of Kara’s chest. At least she was breathing on her own.

She reached for Kara's hand and immediately took in in-between her two palms. "She's cold?" she whispered in a question. She had never, ever felt Kara be less than one million degrees. Kara was always her personal space heater. In bed. Outside walking on a winter night. When she needed a jacket. In the ice castle her cousin named the Fortress of Solitude. Kara always kept her warm.

"Yeah. The sun… and time will help." Alex stood in the doorframe looking at Lena. "Are you ok?" 

Lena nodded slightly.

"Okay. There are some things I have to do… call me if you need anything. Like I said, you should be able to take her home in a few hours."

\--

It was a long few hours, but Alex was right. Once Kara started to wake up, the boss let Lena take Kara home and tuck her into bed. Lena opened all of the blinds and let the sunlight streak through the windows. The light would have made it hard for Lena to sleep during the day, but she supposed not everybody acted like a vampire. 

She ordered copious amounts of take out, delivered breakfast-(snack/lunch/snack/snack/dinner)-in-bed style (much to Kara’s delight) and let time do the healing. Lena would have preferred to do being anything rather than waiting. She was used to being sequestered in her lab looking for a quick solution, but there didn’t seem to be anything else she could do at the moment. So… she waited. As patiently as she could.

\--

At night, when she climbed into bed and wrapped her arms around Kara, she couldn’t help but smile. She was warm. Her space heater was back.


	7. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow (married)

Kara smiled as she wrote “National City Bridge” on her small white board. 

James cleared his throat. “Okay! Everybody ready?” Lena, Kara, J’onn, M’gann, Alex, and Kelly all nodded. “So let’s see… where was your first kiss? Flip over your boards!”

Kara stole a glance at Lena’s board. Of course, they matched. They were killing the competition. J’onn and M’gann were a close second, supposedly refraining from using their Martian mind reading during the game. Alex and Kelly were hilariously on different pages today and Alex was not taking it well.

“The street?! That’s not the first time we kissed!” Alex yell whispered at Kelly.

Kelly very patiently explained. “Yes, it was. Don’t you remember the twinkly lights on the street? Brainy and Nia walked by right afterwards?”

Alex planted her face in her palm. “Ugh! What is wrong with me today?! I HATE losing.”

Kelly gently rubbed her back as Kara tried to hide her smile.

James cut through, “Anyways. Final question, Kara, Alex, and J’onn- write your wagers. It’s final jeopardy style. You are answering one question about your partner.”

Kara stole a glance at Lena and exchanged smug smiles. Kara did some quick math and calculated what they needed to win. She scribbled it down as she waited for the question.

“Great. Final question-“ James reached into the bowl and grabbed out a small folded sheet. “What’s your partner’s favorite color?”

Kara’s heart stopped. 

Lena’s favorite color…. 

Did Lena have a favorite color? 

She thought back to Lena’s office- white. Lena’s apartment before they got married- white. Was white a color? How had they never talked about this? 

She subtly looked at Lena’s outfit right beside her. All black… Was black a color? Now her mind was a complete blank and she couldn’t remember any other outfit Lena had ever worn ever. 

Lena had green eyes… maybe she liked green? No that didn’t make sense. Your favorite color wasn’t your own eye color. 

Kara stole another glance. Lena gave her a quick smile and reached for a chip. A chip from a red bowl. Red? Did Lena like red? Kara looked from the bowl, back to Lena, clearly stating with her mind “Is red your favorite color?”

Lena, apparently missing Kara’s extremely clear message, just nibbled on her chip.

“Everybody ready?” James asked.

“No!” Kara reacted quickly. “Nope, nope, just trying to…” Kara searched for the end of her sentence “trying to… remember how to spell. The color. The color that is Lena’s favorite. That I definitely know.”

Alex scoffed. “It’s not a spelling bee, Kara. How hard can this color be to spell?”

Kara shrugged. “You’d be surprised.”

Great. Now Kara had to think of a crazily spelled color and hope that Lena made up the same thing.

Turquoise? Chartreuse? Mauve?

She looked over at Lena who was had an eyebrow raised.

Dang it. She knew. She knew Kara didn’t know her favorite color.

Unless… maybe she didn’t have one. That’s why Kara didn’t know. It was a trick! She was trying to tell her it was a trick! Kara did know her wife! She quickly scribbled “doesn’t have one.”

She gave Lena a smug look. Lena still looked a little skeptical. Lena clearly didn’t know that she had figured out the trick. She capped the marker and looked at James.

“Okay, in last place- Alex and Kelly. Kelly what’s your favorite color?”

“Blue!”

Alex turned over her board- showing 200 and the same color. 

James updated the leader board. “Alright! Dansen! Doubling their score and taking the lead! Next up, M’gann, what’s your favorite color?”

“Purple.”

J’onn flipped over his board- showing 300 and violet.

James shrugged. “Close enough! J’gann retakes the lead. Lena, it’s all up to you. What’s your hard to spell favorite color?”

Kara held her breath. This was for all the marbles.

“Yellow.”

“Yellow?!” Kara squeaked.

“Yeah, it reminds me of you.” Lena said as she gave her a quick kiss.

“Aw, so sweet.” James said with an eye roll. “Show us your board, Kara.”

Kara kept her board firmly in her lap. “Nah, I don’t want to.”

“With all the trash you talked about how ‘supercorp’ was going to crush everyone, I know that yellow is on there.” Alex said. “I mean, it may be spelled Y-I-L-L-O-H but that’s no reasons to be embarrassed… unless you don’t know your wife’s favorite color. That would be horrible.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Alex reached for her pocket. “Wait, hold on, I’m getting a call…” She got her phone out and pretended to answer it with a loud “YELLOW?” 

Kara rolled her eyes.

Alex nodded her head as if she was listening to somebody and then put her hand over the phone. She turned to her sister and said, “Oh Kara, it’s your winning streak. It wanted me to tell you sorry, it’s over.”

“Har. Har.” Kara couldn’t believe they had lost. She felt like a terrible partner. She turned to Lena. “We’ve been married for 2 years! I’m so sorry! I had no idea!”

Lena leaned in closer and put her hands on either side of Kara’s face. “I don’t care. You know what’s important.” Lena paused and leaned in closer. “Your sister, on the other hand, she cares.”

Kara sighed.

Lena suppressed a smile. “She’s never going to let you live this down.”


	8. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beach (married)

Kara’s nose twitched as try tried her best not to breathe too deeply. “Are you sure this is necessary?”

Lena grabbed ahold of the superhero a little tighter, making sure her shoes didn’t skim the surface of the muck. “Unfortunately, yes.”

“It smells.” Kara whispered, though she wasn’t sure why. They were the only two people here. “Like, really bad.”

“Well, you are flying me through the sewer, so that sounds about right.”

“Remind me again why I am doing this?” 

“Because I need to do some testing on the city’s waste and the sewage treatment plant gave me the run around.”

“But… why?” Kara would do a lot of things for Lena. But this was not what she signed up for when she said for better or for worse.

“Oh! Shh! We’re here. Just lower me down until I get the samples.”

Kara contorted in the small space, switching Lena from the bridal carry to a slightly more precarious dangle. She tried her best to balance keeping Lena as close to the sewage while keeping her own nose as far away as possible. In the end, it looked like she was fishing with a wife shaped fishing pole, praying she didn’t get any sludge on her freshly cleaned boots.

“You ready yet?” Kara asked impatiently.

“Just give me a second.” Lena aggravatedly breathed out.

“Ugh, I feel like it’s getting worse.”

“It’s not getting worse, Kara.”

“You aren’t the one with super smell.”

Lena paused. “You don’t have super smell.” But she didn't sound sure.

“I have super hearing! And xray vision! I could have super smell! You don’t know me!”

Lena ignored her and continued pipetting sludge into small vials. 

Kara began to switch her handle on the smaller woman, but not before Lena gave a warning, “Do NOT drop me, Kara Zor-El.”

Kara grimaced. Full alien name. Lena was serious. “Jeez. Just hurry up.”

“I’m going as fast as I can. Just close your eyes and pretend you are on a beach or something.”

Kara scoffed. “There’s no amount of eye closing that could convince anyone they are on the beach right now.”

“Just listen to the flow of the water…. That could be waves?”

“What kind of beach do you go to? Flow of the water….” Kara started to mumble. “It’s sewage!” she ended with a squeak.

“I can hear you. 30 more seconds,” Lena responded flatly.

“You owe me a trip to the real beach after this.”

“Fine. Just pull me up.”

Kara tugged Lena up, back into her usual position. Lena put her arm around her neck.

“Ugh. You smell like it now, too.”

Lena rolled her eyes.

“You know, I’m a real, live superhero. I could be saving the world right now. But instead, I’m down here, giving you a ride, like some sewer taxi.”

“Awwww” Lena said while she patted Kara’s head. “Poor little super hero.”

Kara’s mouth thinned.

Lena smiled. “I really will take you to the beach, okay?”

Kara brightened. “This weekend?”

“As soon as the samples are done.”


	9. Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luthor (getting married)

“I, Kara Danvers, take you, Lena Lalalala… Loooooo” Kara gave a nervous giggle as she adjusted her glasses. She cleared her throat and started with more conviction, over pronouncing each syllable. “Le-na Luuuuuu-bbbbber” Kara’s eyes widen in confusion and a little bit of fear. She pressed her lips together lest they betray her again. Her wife to be did not look happy. And Kara had no idea what was happening.

Lena (Luber?) leaned in and forcibly whispered, “Are you having an aneurysm?”

Kara shook her head, no. At least, she didn’t think she was having an aneurysm.

“Have you forgotten my last name?”

It was Kara’s turn to whisper. “I one hundred percent know your last name. I, for some reason, appear to be unable to say it?”

Alex, standing between the two brides, looked stunning in her crisp black suit. She side whispered to her sister, “Kara! Pull it together! It’s pronounced Lu-thor!”

“I KNOW, Alex. Thank you.” Kara hissed.

Lena heard a small giggle erupt from somebody seated almost directly behind her. She twirled around and threw daggers at her mother. Lillian was now shaking with silent laughter, dabbing the tears of joy from her eyes, spurred on by the look of pure disgust from her daughter. 

“You. This is your fault. You did this.” Lena said through gritted teeth.

Lillian made no effort to deny, clearly delighted by the turn of events.

“You said you wanted to see my wedding day. It was your only wish.”

Lillian still hadn’t pulled herself together to respond.

“I worked so hard to get you a temporary release from prison!” Lena was seconds away from lunging at her mother, white wedding dress and all.

“Hey, hey, hey-“ Kara said while placing a soothing hand on Lena’s arm. “It’s okay, I can do this!”

Lena turned back around to her wife to be, but did not look any happier.

Kara did a quick neck stretch from side to side, cleared her throat a few times, took a deep breath. “I, Kara Danvers, take you, Lena Luuuuuufer. Luuuuuser. Lu-Lu- Gosh!”

Lena interrupted. “On my god.” She whipped back around to her mom. “Whatever you did, fix it. Fix it right now.”

Lillian took a cleansing breath, trying to regain composer. Kara had never seen her smile so much. “Oh, relax, Lena. There's nothing I can do about it now. It’ll be better by tomorrow.”

Alex loudly cleared her throat. “In that case, why don’t we just stick with first names?” Kara and Lena nodded.

Lena still had a scowl on her face when Kara started over. Luckily, it quickly melted away. 

“I, Kara, take you, Lena, to be my wife….”


	10. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice (married)

Lena closed her eyes and roughly shoved the empty plastic cup into Kara’s chest.

Kara gently placed the cup onto the hospital side table and gave her wife a hand to squeeze.

She was relieved she was invulnerable. Lena had a surprisingly strong grip.

She was running out of the breathing technique options they had been practicing for the past few weeks and unfortunately none of them seemed to do much to help Lena through each contraction. “Imagine waves… cresting up-“ she glanced at the monitor and waited for the little line to crescendo “and falling down.” She kept her voice as level as possible through the grunts and groans and forced breathing of Lena.

She felt the grip relax and she quickly moved to wipe the sweat of Lena’s brow.

Lena abruptly opened her eyes and grabbed Kara by her soft cotton shirt, drawing her close. “I need ice.” Her voice sounded hoarse after hours of labor.

“Okay. No problem, I’ll go get you some.”

Lena didn’t let go of the shirt, keeping Kara’s face inches from hers. “Don’t leave me alone!”

“Ahhh…” Kara’s eyes darted around the room. “Oh, okay, yeah, I’ll just call the nurse.” She pushed the small button and waited for the intercom to buzz.

“You paged?” a bright voice cut through the room.

“Yeah, can we have another cup of ice, please?”

“You know what? The ice machine is actually broken. I’ll have to see if we can get some from another floor.”

Lena’s voice was overly measured. “Did they just say the ice machine is broken?”

Kara grimaced. “Yes?”

Lena shoved her face away, closed her eyes, and began controlling her breathing again.

Kara began again. “Remember the wave-“ she paused. “Do you like the wave thing? It seems like just as good as…”

Lena barely opened one eye to stare at Kara.

“Yeah, yeah, okay, it’s good. It’ll do. The wave is going up, that’s good, keep breathing, and now it’s crashing down…” They had been doing this for hours. Kara wasn’t sure how much longer Lena could take it. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could take seeing Lena like this.

The contraction ended and she was yanked forward again. “I want ice.” Lena whispered dangerously.

“I know, baby. But the machine’s broken. She said they were going to look for some.” Kara gently rubbed Lena’s arms, trying to placate her.

“I’m sorry, but do you or do you not have freeze breath?” Lena said between gritted teeth.

Yep. Kara did. She should have thought of that. She nervously giggled. “Okay, yep, if you just let go-“ she gently peeled Lena’s vice grip from her shirt. She filled up the empty cup with water, gave it a quick blow, grabbed a fork to chip it up. She put on her best smile and handed off the cup to her wife, like a proud puppy bringing back a stick.

Lena rolled her eyes and grabbed the cup. “You’d think there would be more perks to marrying a super hero.” She took an ice chipped and slowly chewed on it. Her body seemed to relax instantly.

Kara smiled and began to wipe her brow again. “You’re doing great. I’ll be with you the whole time.”


	11. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travel (dating)

Lena peered over onto Kara’s computer as she held a glass of wine in her hand. “Why are you looking at the National City bus map?”

Kara sighed, “It’s for my next article. I’ve got to take the bus into work tomorrow, see if I can find some people to interview.” Kara let out a frustrated sigh. “I just can’t figure out how to get there!”

Lena let out a laugh. “You can’t figure out how to take the bus to work?”

“You laugh, but this map is really confusing.” Kara sighed. “And everyone at work thinks I’ve been taking the bus for years.”

Lena cocked an eyebrow and looked back at Kara’s computer. “Just take that blue one to the red one.”

“The blue one is one way in the other direction.”

“Okay, take blue the other way… to green… to yellow.”

“They are doing construction on green.”

“Look, it can’t be that complicated.”

“You would think. But I have never ridden the bus before.”

Lena smirked. “Never… flown on a bus before?”

“Ha. Ha.” Kara glanced back at her computer screen. “You haven’t ridden on one either. Not with your driver at your beck and call.”

Lena’s smile thinned. “I’ve ridden the bus before…. Just not in National City. I’m sure there is an easy way for you to get to CatCo.”

Kara shook her head. “There’s just not.”

Lena stared at the screen. “It can’t be that hard.”

“You know what? Let’s race.”

Lena looked confused.

“Tomorrow morning. Buses only. Who can get to CatCo first?”

Lena smiled. “You’re on!” She minimized her L-Corp email and opened up a new browser. This was going to be no problem.

\--

The next morning Kara was patiently waiting for Lena, tapping her foot, outside the glass doors to CatCo. She glanced at her watch. “Oh, you finally made it.”

Lena swallowed her agitation. She hated losing. She leaned in to kiss Kara when she spotted a twig in her blonde hair. She removed it and held it in front of Kara’s face for inspection.   
Kara looked down at the ground.

“You flew here!”

“I couldn’t figure out the bus map” she grumbled.

“Well, well, well.” Lena crossed her arms. “Looks like I win!”

Kara looked up. “How did you do it?!”

Lena shifted her purse from one shoulder to other. “Blue, then you know the turquoise zig zag? Then there was.. the purple to…”

Kara let out an exaggerated gasp. “You called George.”

Lena looked away, biting her lip. “Yeah. I called George.”

Kara laughed lightly. “The city really needs to work on their buses.”

“If only there was an all star reporter around who could break the story.” She took Kara’s hands and gave her a quick kiss. “See you after work.”


	12. Dress up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dress up (dating)

Lena peered in the mirror and adjusted a glittery, bedazzled tiara in her jet black hair. The giant pink gemstone in the front matched perfectly with her faux velvet royal cape.

Kara, unable to pull the knight’s helmet over her face, had it perched precariously on top on her head. She tucked the plastic sword into her belt lope and offered her elbow to the princess. “M’lady.”

“Ah! You’ve finally come to rescue me!” Lena said, tucking her arm through Kara’s.

“Quick, we must hurry! There is a dragon-“

“ARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!” A tiny girl in a green, felt hood that resembled a cross between a T-rex and a crocodile jumped from behind the twin bed and growled at the two women.

Kara placed her arm in front of Lena in an attempt to save her. “Oh no! We are too late!”

Lena reached for the plastic sword and held it up between the dragon and her knight. “Stay back, dragon!” 

The women slowly backed towards the doorway. Once they reached the hallway, the took off at full sprint, amazed at the speed of the girl roaring as she chased them. When they got to the living room, they jumped from couch to couch, avoiding the moat, as the dragon swam around, snapping at their feet.

The door to the apartment swung open as all three people collapsed into a fit of laughter. Alex peeked in and gave a loud huff. “Guys! It’s an hour past bedtime!”

Kara, Lena, and Alex’s adoptive daughter gave a collective, “Sorry” with the Alex/mom jumbled together at the end. 

Alex rolled her eyes at the attempt at puppy dog eyes. “C’mon. Time to get your pajamas on.” She turned to her sister and shook her head. “I expect this from you, but how’d you swindle her?” Alex’s eyes darted to Lena.

Lena shrugged. “Sometimes you just need to be a princess, you know?”

Mia pulled on Alex’s hand. “Don’t be too hard on them. They’re the fun aunts!”

Kara’s eyebrows waggled proudly as she looked dreamily at Lena. “The FUN aunts!!!”

Lena gave a soft smile.

Alex sighed. “The FUN aunts are going to be last on my list to babysit next time.”

Kara looked betrayed. “We are GREAT babysitters!” She bent down to give her niece a hug. “See you next time, dragon.”

Mia returned the hug and gave Lena a wave. "Good night Kara. Goodnight Princess Lena!"

Alex watched as they made their way to the door. "Thanks." She paused. "But seriously. Bed time next time."

Kara yelled over her shoulder, "We know!" as they left hand in hand.


	13. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky (friends before Lena knows)

Kara bent down to pack up her pad, pen, and tape recorder into her messenger bag.

“Did you get everything you needed for your story?” Lena asked as she leaned back in her white desk chair, looking every bit the powerful CEO that she was in her maroon suit.

“Yeah, that should be plenty-“ Kara started to reassure her friend when she heard a faint click coming from the wall between the office and Lena’s assistant. She bent over again, pretending to adjust the strap of her bag, allowing her glasses to slide down her nose. She peered over at the wall, xraying through the drywall, and spotted an ominous ticking electric device. That couldn’t be good. She whipped back up to look at her friend.

Lena’s eyebrows were furrowed, clearly waiting for Kara to finish her sentence.

“Ah- ohhh” she groaned as she clutched her stomach. “Can I use your bathroom?”

Lena still looked perplexed. “Sure?”

“Sorry, it’s an emergency…” Kara said as she doubled over and shuffled out of the office as quickly as she could.  
Once outside the door, she stood tall and sprinted towards the nearest exit, twirling into her super suit in the air, and flying fast back towards the balcony entrance of the CEO’s office. The ticking was getting closer and closer together. Forgetting all decorum, she exploded through Lena’s glass door, showering the office with shards of glass. She huddled over Lena, who was still sitting at her desk, and raised her cape to protect her friend from the explosion. 

As the dust and debris settled, Kara let down her cape to reveal a very stunned, but uninjured, Lena. 

Kara cleared her throat. “Ms. Luthor, are you okay?”

Lena looked around her office, trying to take in the damage. The whole in her office wall was large enough that they could see Jess brushing off the dust from her desk.

“What? How did you..? What happened?” Lena seemed unsure of what question to ask first.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I was just… in the neighborhood… and heard the ticking of a bomb.”

“Wow.” Lena breathed out. “Lucky.”

“Yeah.”

Lena seemed to gather some of her bearings. “You were just in the neighborhood?”

Kara giggle nervously. “Haha, yeah, just, flying around. Near here.”

“Do you do that a lot?”

Kara gave her a confused look.

“Fly near my office.”

“Ehhh.. I mean, not like more than any other office building. I mean, it’s you know… I just like to patrol the area. Sometimes.”

Lena nodded, but her eyes narrowed. “It’s just that one time with Mercy-“

“Yeah, lucky.”

“And the helicopter-“

“Yep, very lucky.”

“And when I was giving my speech-“

“Extremely lucky.”

“And when I fell off the balcony…”

“Yep, yep, yep.” Kara was pretty sure Lena should be more concerned with how many times she had almost died and less concerned with the possibility of Supergirl stalking her, but either way she needed to exit this situation. “Well, if you don’t need anything else….”

Lena shook her head.

“I’m going to go…. Fly around." Supergirl made a flying motion with one of her hands and ended lamely, "the neighborhood."

Lena gave her a smile, but it was tinged with suspicion.

“I’m always around if you need me.” Kara flashed what she hoped was a reassuring (and not creepy) smile as she hoisted one hand in the air and took off, careful to avoid further interrogation.


	14. Midvale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midvale (dating)

Lena closed her eyes as her driver took her back to the small Midvale airport. The setting suns spilled through the trees and flickered through the tinted windows. If there were no delays, she would still make it home before too late, even after a surprise trip took away over half her work day. Her phone buzzed in her hand and she peaked open her eyes to see Kara’s smiling face. She swiped to answer. “Hey Kara.”

“Hey Lena! How’d your trip going?”

Lena relaxed back in the seat, happy to hear Kara’s voice after a long day. “It’s good. Just on my way to the airport now.”

Lena heard a strange breath over the phone, but wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

“You’re on your way home?” Kara asked, sounding a little hurt.

Usually her reports of heading home were greeted much more enthusiastically. “Yes?”

“Aren’t you going to stop by and see Eliza?”

“Ahhhh….” The thought hadn’t even crossed Lena’s mind. That didn’t seem like a very prudent thing to admit to.

“She’d love to see you!”

“Oh, well….”

“I kind of thought you would have dinner with her?”

Dinner? With her girlfriend’s adoptive mom? Without her girlfriend? Why would anyone assume that? “Kara, I’m pretty tired. I was planning on just heading straight back-“

Kara cut in. “Well, I kind of mentioned to Eliza that you were there for work... and may have implied that you would love to have dinner with her.”

Lena couldn’t help but palm her forehead. “Kara…” where to begin? “You’re not even here… it would just be me and her?”

“Well, yeah.” Kara paused. “She really likes you.”

Lena tried to cut in quick. “And I really like her, too.” She did. “But, I mean, I was excited to get home.”

“Oh” a deflated sigh came over the phone.

Lena took a breath. “Is she expecting me?”

Kara sounded brighter. “Maybe… she mentioned making some sort of salad.” Kara’s voice edged with disgust on even the thought of a salad.

Lena wasn’t completely convinced yet. “You sure she wants me to come?”

“Definitely!” Lena could practically hear the smile in Kara’s voice.

She shook her head. She never stood a chance. “Well, looks like I won’t be home for a little while.”

“Great! I mean, I’ll see you soon!”

Lena tapped on the glass divider and told the driver of the new plans. How’d she get herself into this? Was this normal relationship behavior? She’d definitely never spent time alone with a significant other’s parent before. Hell, she wasn’t sure she’d had dinner alone with Lillian. Eliza… was great. But one on one time? What was she going to do? Then, a brilliant idea hit. She tapped on the divider again. “Hey- you hungry?”


	15. Kale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kale (dating)

Lena never really liked birthdays. She hid hers for as many years as possible. But Kara had a way of weaseling information out of her and now that her girlfriend had figured out when her birthday was, Lena knew she should be expected some sort of elaborate surprise. Because as much as Lena hated birthdays, Kara loved them. 

Lena was mostly worried about a surprise party. She didn’t want a huge party of people. She didn’t want to be the center of attention for turning a year older. She didn’t want presents. She just wanted to spend time with Kara.

So, she had done her best to steer Kara’s planning into something more intimate. She left out brochures of fancy National City spas. She talked about how much she loved getting a relaxing massage. She stated many times how much she just wanted to relax. With Kara.

She really wasn’t sure if her message was received until the night of her birthday. She anxiously opened the front door, preparing herself for people popping out from behind couches with screams of delight; and let out a sigh of relief when she saw a trail of rose petals leading towards her bedroom suite. It was perhaps a little on the nose, but it was a nice gesture none the less. She popped off her heels, dropped her bag on the counter, and made her way down the hallway. For once, she was excited to see what this birthday had in store for her.

The petals led past her bed and into the bathroom. She peaked inside to see Kara adjusting the bath nozzles, muttering something to herself about the temperature. 

She cleared her throat as she leaned on the doorframe. “Is this for me?”

Kara jumped into the air. “Shoot! You’re home early! I wanted to have this all ready.”

Lena smiled and wrapped her arms around the kneeling woman. She took a deep breath in. “It smells great.” She looked over at the various jars of bubble bath, massage lotion, some sort of sparkling drink in a fluted glass, and then noticed a giant container of kale. Her eyebrow arched. She turned her head again. Bubble bath. Check. Massage lotion. Yes, that will be nice. Likely alcoholic drink. Sure. Large bag of leafy green vegetable? “Ah, honey…. What’s with the kale?”

Kara added a few drops of the bubble bath, turned off the water. “Oh yeah, well you know how you had those spa pamphlets out?”

Lena nodded.

“Well, they had a whole section on seaweed wraps…”

“Uh huh.”

“And I couldn’t find seaweed at the store.”

Lena was concerned with where this was going.

“And I know you like kale…”

To eat. Generally speaking.

“So I thought, I don’t know-“ Kara shrugged. “This would do instead?”

Lena still had no idea what Kara planned to do with the kale, but honestly the bath looked pretty great. So, she just nodded, and started to take off her work clothes. As Lena eased herself into the tub, Kara putzed around the room, lighting candles, and turning on soft music. At last, Kara ripped open the bag of kale and started the shake the contents over Lena, popping the foamy bubbles. The greens wilted in the warm water and began sticking to Lena’s skin. A grassy smell began to waft out of the bath breaking through the calming lavender. 

“Kara.”

Kara stopped mid shake. “Yes?”

“Will you stop that and get in here with me?”

“Oh.” And in a blur, Kara was nestled in the warm tub with her. She leaned back onto her girlfriend as strong arms wrapped around her. Maybe a kale bath wasn’t so bad.


	16. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water (married)

Kara made her way back from the bar, searching the crowd for Lena. Even though the ballroom was brightly lit, she was having trouble spotting her wife’s dark green dress through the rows of suits. She let out a little sigh. Another Friday night. Another charity event.

Eventually, she spotted Lena making small talk with Alex and Kelly. She slid into the group and handed over the glass cup of ice water, giving Lena a quick smile.

Alex eyed the cup with suspicion. “What’s that?”

Lena gave an easy smile. “Just ice water.”

“All out of whiskey? Wine?” She looked worriedly towards the bar.

Kara gave a nervous giggle as she adjusted her glasses. “No, no, no…. we’re, ah, we’re doing a cleanse.”

Further questioning was interrupted by a waiter coming by with a tray of hors d’oeuvres. Kara quickly changed her attention. “Oh! What are those?”

“Goat cheese crostinis” he answered, offering the tray to the group.

“Goat cheese, huh?” Kara eyed the delicious looking pieces of bread. “Do you know if it’s pasteurized?”

Kara received a rough elbow to the rib from Lena.

The waiter responded with a quick, “I’m not sure ma’am, but I can check?”

Kelly and Alex reached for their appetizer as Lena dismissed the waiter. “Oh, no, that won’t be necessary. But thank you!”

Alex was staring directly at Kara. Kelly nibbled on her crostini but didn’t comment.

Kara couldn’t let the silence continue. “It’s for the cleanse. You know. Just drinking water. Cheese has to be… pasteurized.” She finished slowly. She could practically see the wheels turning in Alex’s head.

“What… what else is part of this cleanse?”

“Ahhh.. you know. Lunch meat? There’s some.. fish.. that we are staying away from.”

Alex’s eyes grow big. She looked at Lena. Back to Kara. Back to Lena. “You’re pregnant!”

Kara interjected. “No, no, no, no. We are on a cleanse!”

Alex looked back to Kara. “And you’re an idiot!” Alex’s voice was getting louder with her excitement.

Kelly took her arm. “C’mon. That’s enough. If they don’t want to say anything yet, that’s fine…” She started to steer the excited sister away.

“But I’m going to be an aunt!” she said enthusiastically to Kelly.

“Yeah, maybe, c’mon, let’s give them some space…” 

Kara turned to look at Lena, lips tightly sealed.

Lena shook her head but smiled. “You can tell them if you like.”

“No, we wanted to wait until you were further along.”

“I love you, but you are the worst secret keeper I have ever seen.”

“That’s not fair! I’m just really excited!”

“How you ever kept a secret from me for three years, I will never know…”

“I can be sneaky if I want to be!”

Lena shook her head. “No. You can’t.”

“Alex is just a really good detective.”

“Okay, whatever you say.” Lena reached for Kara’s hand and started leading her towards the tables of food. “I’m hungry. Let’s go find something that fits into our _cleanse_.”


	17. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful (friends)

Lena knocked on Kara’s apartment door and waited. She was a little out of breath after sprinting up the stairs, but after having received a cryptic text from Alex (“Kara needs help, come quick”) she dropped everything and rushed over.

Alex came to the door and let her in. 

No sooner had she walked through the threshold did she hear Kara exclaim from her couch, “You’re the most beautiful human I have ever seen.”

She glanced at Alex, eyebrow raised.

Alex shook her head as she lightly closed the door. She whispered to Lena, “We’ve had a bit of a truth serum situation.”

Lena glanced back to Kara who looked a little delirious, but extremely content. She was snuggled in fluffy blankets, her cheeks rosy and warm, and was completely ignoring Alex. “Really. The most beautiful human I have ever seen.”

Alex mumbled, “Oh god,” under her breath before turning her attention back to Lena. “So, we can’t really let her out of this apartment… we don’t know what she would say or do. But I’ve got to take care of… some things. Do you think you could take care of…” she motioned at her sister, “this?”

Lena didn’t know if she was excited or concerned to know exactly what was on her best friend’s mind. It seemed like an invasion… but, also, she just called her beautiful so? “Yeah, I guess so?” 

Alex turned to leave, but before she could, Lena stopped her. “It’s just a truth serum?”

Alex nodded.

“Any other side effects?”

“Not that we know of. Just try to keep her comfortable. And I guess don’t ask her any questions you don’t want to know the answers to!”

Lena hesitantly walked over to Kara. She gestured to the couch. “May I sit down?”

Kara moved her legs in a bit, clearing space on the cushion. “Nothing would make me happier,” she said dreamily.

“Do you want anything to eat?”

Kara’s blue eyes bored into Lena’s. “Only if you’ll go on a date with me.”

It’s not that Lena hadn’t thought about going on a date with Kara. She had. It’s just that when she asked if Kara wanted anything to eat, she had been thinking more along the lines of a snack on the couch. Chips. Pretzels. Maybe even a sandwich if Kara was really hungry. It was 10am and Kara was drugged. Was it the best time to plan something that could possibly change their friendship forever? Lena, usually never at a loss for words, had no idea what to say. “Ahhh-“

Kara leaned in a little closer, never breaking eye contact. “Tell me you don’t feel the same way.”

The room felt hot and Lena wasn’t even under the fluffy blanket. She had never seen Kara look at her so seriously. “No, I do… I’ve thought about it… I just don’t want to ruin what we have.” She stumbled through.

“It’s not going to ruin anything.” Kara said earnestly. She kept leaning in closer and closer. At some point her hand had landed on Lena’s thigh, but Lena was too busy trying to remember to breathe. Kara’s eyes flickered down to Lena’s lips.

Their faces were inches away when Lena snapped out of the daze. “Okay, okay.” She put a hand on Kara’s shoulder stopping the magnetic motion. “I will.” She breathed again. “We will. I just want to talk about this more. When you are yourself.”

Kara sat back on the couch. She looked a little disappointed.

“I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret.” Lena took Kara’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She didn’t let go, though. “So…. Do you want to watch a movie?”

Kara nodded as she leaned her body onto Lena.

Their first (official) date was the following day.


	18. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garden (married)

Kara excitedly opened the door to the small bedroom that Lena had made into a home solar recharging station. After all the time Kara had spent at the DEO charging under their sun lamps, Lena realized that not only could she make a better sun lamp, but she could also keep her wife at home if she made one herself. So, she created Kara an L-Corp version that put the government issued one to shame. 

It had been a long night of bad guy wrangling and she could practically feel the warmth of rays from inside the small capsule just walking inside the room. She peeled off her super suit and opened the hatch. She was half way in, one leg perched in the air, before she noticed the small forest of green that had rudely taken her spot. She looked at the rows of succulents and yelled down the hallway. “Lena?”

She heard some foot steps down the hallway, and soon her wife poked her head through the door. “Yes?”

Kara looked back into the sun lamp capsule. “Ah, what’s going on in here?”

“Oh, shoot. I forgot about those.” Lena strode into the room and peered inside. “Is there enough room if you move some of them to the side?”

Kara looked at the rows of small green plotted plants. “I guess?”

“Okay, great!” Lena started to move the rows to the far side of the bed.

“Ah, Lena?”

“Hmmmm” Lena answered, not stopping reorganizing the plants.

“Did you just feel like doing some home gardening… or?” 

After making a Kara shaped hole in the plants, Lena stood up and looked a little embarrassed. “Well, you know how hard a time I’ve had keeping plants alive at my office?”

Kara nodded. She had given Lena an office plant for her birthday every year for the past 5 years. They didn’t make it longer than a month.

“Well, Alex thought it was so hilarious when the last one died. She said, and I quote, ‘I bet you couldn’t keep a fake plant alive if your life depended on it.’”

Kara suppressed a smile and tried to keep her face even and sympathetic.

“So, I told her that I would definitely keep the next one alive for a whole year. And, I thought, you know, if I got more than one, that would help my chances.”

Kara turned to look at the plants. She started counting the rows… columns… did some quick math. There must be over 50 plants in here. “Sure, sure, sure.”

“And the tag said ‘direct sunlight.’” Lena glanced at the sun lamps. “I mean, my office has a lot of windows. But I haven’t had great success in the past.” She shrugged. “And, I made these lamps. Talk about direct sunlight.” She smiled self-assuredly. “So, I’ve got a little rotation going. Letting some bake here, switching them out in the office if they start to look sad….”

“So… these will be here for….”

“A year.”

Kara nodded. Yep, that’s what her bed needed. Some plants to snuggle with. Maybe the increased oxygen level would help recharge her? It didn’t really matter. If it was important to Lena, it was fine with her. She leaned over and gave Lena a kiss. “Okay, sounds good.” She carefully lowered herself down, nestled between her new friends.


	19. Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin (friends)

Kara gave Lena a glowing grin and said sweetly, “Thanks, pumpkin.”

Lena’s face must have given away her feelings, because Kara let out a nervous giggle and adjusted her glasses.

“Sweetie?”

Lena sighed.

Kara seemed to be searching for a better word. “Darling?” Pause. “Baby!” 

“Kara.”

“What? We should try out a few things so we are ready.”

Lena tried to reign in her irritation. She had agreed to help Kara, after all. However, she had agreed to help her before she knew it involved pretending to be her date. “Baby is fine.”

“You got it, babe!” Kara said with a wink.

The line was inching forward towards the bouncer and Lena knew she had to prepare herself for whatever PDA Kara had planned. Kara had always been a touchy feely person, and while Lena usually required a bubble, free from unnecessary contact, Kara had found her way in long ago. The problem was, it changed when Lena realized her true feelings for Kara. It wasn’t that she didn’t want Kara to touch her anymore. It scared her how much she did. But it hurt her that Kara didn’t mean the hugs, the hand holding, the warm embraces the way Lena desperately wanted her to. How was she going to survive an evening of pretending to be what she so urgently desired?

Kara took her hand and drew Lena a little closer while they waited. Her voice turned more serious. “Really, thanks, Lena. I don’t know how I would have gotten in without you.”

Lena let her tense muscles relax a little. There were certain things money and prestige granted you access to that a press pass wouldn’t. If this was where Kara thought the story was, then of course Lena would help. She tried not to breath in Kara’s familiar scent. “Of course, Kara. It’s no problem at all.” It came out a little more formal than she intended. She continued to melt in to Kara, trying not to imagine what this could be like if it was real. “But, seriously. Never call me pumpkin again.”


	20. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game (married)

Lena smiled as she ripped off Kara’s button up shirt and shoved her onto their bed. She loved when Kara let her push her around. Kara propped herself on her elbows, bending her head back, letting Lena’s wandering lips reacquaint themselves with Kara’s neck. One of Lena’s hands slid across Kara’s hard abs, while the other rubbed small circles on Kara’s arm.

“Your skin is so soft,” Lena purred into her wife’s ear, as sexily as she could.

Kara leaned over to whisper back, “Thanks, I grew it myself.”

Lena abruptly stopped. “What?!” she choked out.

“My skin?” Kara continued to whisper, clearly unaware of the ridiculous thing she had just said. “I grew it.”

Lena’s lips pursed together. Here she was, pinning her very hot, half naked wife to their bed, and said wife was discussing how she grew… _her skin_? She took a deep breath. It’s okay. She can move past this. Just stop imagining skin being grown. Okay. Nope. Skin being grown was seared into her brain now. It was etched there forever. They were putting up a plaque and a statue. She sighed and shook her head, collapsing into Kara. “Ugh. You have no game.”

Kara wrapped her arms around her, but still seemed confused. “What are you talking about? That was a perfectly fine thing to say?”

“No, Kara. It was a crazy thing to say.”

Kara’s hands started rubbing circles on Lena’s back. Lena continued to nuzzle into Kara’s neck. “I mean it’s true.”

Lena couldn’t believe she had to explain this to Kara. “You could have just said: thanks.”

They laid in silence for a minute. “Honestly, Lena. It wasn’t that bad.”

“It was, though.”

“Well…” Kara shifted slightly under Lena. “You married me.”

Lena rolled her eyes. Clearly not for the pick-up lines.

“And you’re still going to have sex with me…?” Kara half stated, half asked.

Yeah. Yeah, she was.


	21. Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danvers (dating)

Lena slipped on the oversized neon yellow T-shirt and looked down. DANVERS FAMILY REUNION GAMES 2020 was in bold, turquoise letters, circling around an image that looked like some sort of trophy. What kind of trophy, Lena wasn’t entirely sure. What sporting event had a spatula, football, and a pen mashed together? From what Lena was able to glean from pestering Kara with questions was the “games” consisted of 10 separate events ranging from the obvious flag football, to the stranger crossword race, to the mystifying grilling competition? Was it based on taste? Time? Lena still didn’t know.

“Are you sure I have to wear this?” Lena looked up at Kara’s matching shirt.

“Of course! It’s all part of the FUN!” Kara responded with unbridled enthusiasm.

It was an understatement to say Lena was not looking forward to spending her Saturday this way. She didn’t mind going on double dates with Alex. She didn’t mind spending the holidays with the close knit Danvers family. But, she looked around, there were…. Cousins. Aunts. Uncles. First cousins once removed (whatever that meant). Danvers and Danvers and more Danvers. And from the sounds of it, games and games and more games.

“Explain to me again why I have to play football and you don’t?” Lena asked.

Kara scoffed the ground with her shoe. “Well, not very long after I first moved in with the Danvers, I got a little too competitive and hurt Alex…”

On cue, Alex strolled over. “Kara, you broke my leg.”

Kara scoffed. “Broke? It barely bent….”

“It was my femur!”

“Anyways, I’m delegated to the sidelines of football. But you get to play for me!”

Lena sighed.

Alex eyed Lena skeptically. “Don’t think you can keep up with the Danvers famous football game?”

Lena shrugged. 

Alex continued to look Lena up and down. “I don’t want losers on my team.”

Lena crossed her arms and didn’t dignify that with a response.

“Are you going to be a loser Lena?”

“I just don’t think family and physical competition should mix.”

Alex pursed her lips as she weighed her options. She shook her head. “I’m going to see if I can make a trade. You left me no choice, Luthor!” she yelled over her shoulder as she jogged away.

\--

The game was fairly uneventful until Lena intercepted Alex’s pass and ran it back for a pick six. After she emerged from the congratulatory swarm of Danvers, Alex confronted her on the field. “You said you were bad at football!”

Lena cocked an eyebrow. “I never said I was bad at football. I said I didn’t want to play.”

From the sidelines, she could still hear Kara’s exuberant chants of “LE-NA LU-THOR!” and “That’s my girlfriend!!!”


	22. Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiskey (married)

Alex poured an ounce of whiskey is two glasses and slid one over to Lena. “I think you might pull it off tonight!” she said.

Lena took her glass and clinked it with Alex. “I know, can you believe it?” They had just spent the past hour transforming Alex’s apartment’s rooftop to a magical party space with lights, buffet tables, corny pictures of Lena and Kara through the years, to celebrate their 5 year anniversary. And most surprisingly, she was pretty sure Kara had no idea. It had been weeks of planning, two failed attempts at the party (due to Supergirl emergencies), and now, on their actual anniversary date, it looked like they were finally going to make the magic happen.

Lena’s phone buzzed and she glanced down it. It was a text from Kara.

-How much more work do you have today?-

Lena sighed as she wrote back a quick response.

-I’m sorry, but it’s going to be a really late night.-

She hated lying to Kara, but didn’t see any other way. Kara had been texting her all day trying to pin down her whereabouts (for a dinner reservation, she assumed) and the more Kara texted, the cagier Lena had to be.

“Thanks for all your help, I really appreciate-“ Lena was interrupted by a brusque knock at the door. The two women looked at each other and Lena wordlessly made a beeline for Alex’s bedroom.

“Coming!” Alex yelled as she walked to the door. She waited to open it until her sister in law was safely ensconced in her room. When she finally opened the door, she revealed a very worried Kara. “Kara, what’s wrong?” she asked concerned.

“Lena’s avoiding me!” She said as she pushed into the room. “And it’s our anniversary!”

“Oh, I don’t think she’s avoiding-” Alex started to say before she was interrupted.

“She told me she’s working late, but she’s not at L-Corp!”

Alex’s brow furrowed. “I don’t think spying is-“ she was interrupted again.

Kara sighed frustratedly. “I’m not spying, Alex. I just flew by and she’s not there!”

Alex motioned to one of the stools by her kitchen island. Kara huffed into the seat. “I’m sure everything is fine, Kara.” Alex started walking towards her fridge. “Do you want a water?”

Kara shrugged, indifferently.

Alex got poured her sister a glass anyways and handed it to her. She put a reaffirming hand on her shoulder when Kara peered over to the side and spotted two whiskey glasses. “Two glasses, Alex? You that thirsty? It’s barely 5 o’clock.” She moved to grab one before Alex could stop her. She smelled it. “Peaty.” She tilted it side to side. “Medium body. Caramel color.” She gasped. “Lipstick!” She stared at Alex. “Lena’s here!”

“Oh… no….” Alex shook her head side to side.

“This is her drink.” Kara said confidently. Then she started yelling in different directions. “Lena! LENA! Why are you avoiding me?”

Lena peered out from behind Alex’s door. “I’m not avoiding you….”

“Where have you been all day? Why won’t you have dinner with me tonight?”

Lena walked over and looked directly into the familiar blue eyes. “I will have dinner with you tonight. I’ve been planning something…”

Kara’s distraught face uplifted.

Lena checked her watch. “And it starts in 30 minutes. So-“ she flipped Kara around towards Alex’s door. “Go home. Change. Come back.” She slowly edged the superhero towards the door. “Act surprised.”

Kara practically bounced with glee. “Surprise?! I LOVE surprises!”

Lena let out a small laugh. “I know you do.”

Kara turned and gave her a small kiss.

“Now go!” Lena said with a sharp shove out the door.


	23. Undress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undress (married)

Lena peered into the mirror as she put on mascara. She heard a thump on the balcony and knew her wife was finally home. “You’re late!” she called through the glass door.

Kara rushed in and gave her a soft kiss. “I know! I know! I’ll only be a minute!”

Lena was continuing to put the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard a loud crash from the bathroom. 

“Errrrrggggg!” Kara shouted, clearly disgruntled.

Thunk.

“Ahhhhhh!”

Thud.

A moment of silence.

A SLAP reverberated around the room, followed by another loud groan.

“Kara? Are you okay? Lena asked as she walked towards their bathroom.

“It’s this STUPID” Kara said as she tried to yank the sleeve from her arm unsuccessfully, “SUIT!”

Lena crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. “Oh. You mean the suit Brainy made for you.”

Kara barely resisted rolling her eyes. “Yes. Brainy’s suit. Like I said before, I’m sorry. Yours was better, he was just so excited about it…”

“Mmm.” Lena didn’t move from her perch on the doorframe.

With both fists full of super suit, Kara did her best Hulk impression as she tried to rip it off her body. With a frustrated grunt, her grip slipped and suit slapped back into shape. “Ugh! Will you help me?”

Lena stared impassively at her wife.

“I promise to only wear your suits from now on.”

Lena snorted. “Well, I should hope so.” She finally pushed off the wall and came over to the helpless super hero.

Kara pointed to a small chip on the front of the suit. “Something’s wrong with the button thingy.” She jammed it a few times and nothing happened.

Lena drew closer to look at the chip. She tentatively pushed it, but saw that one of the connections had fried. “I think we are going to have to cut you out…”

Kara looked skeptical. “You hate the suit that much?”

“It’s not my fault it malfunctioned the first time you wore it.” She scoffed. “The deactivator is broken, see?” She pointed to the small darkened connection.

Kara sighed. Brainy wasn’t going to be happy.

“However, I’m not going to lie. This is going to bring me a lot of joy.” Lena smiled, borderline evil, as she snipped the scissors in the air a few times. The snip snip rang through the tiled bathroom. Lena brought the scissors to Kara’s sleeve and checked in on her wife. “You ready?” With a nod, Kara held her breath.

Unfortunately, the suit, like the hero, was impervious to scissors. Lena chucked the bent scissors to the counter. “Fire?”

“You want me to go stand in a burning fire to get the suit off?”

Lena shrugged.

Kara sighed. “No, I’m pretty sure it’s flame resistant, too.”

Lena tapped her chin. “Some sort of chemical mix?”

Kara pondered it. “Maybe? How late are we?”

Lena checked her watch. “Already 30 minutes.” They would have to go to L-Corp labs to find the right toxic chemicals. “It’s going to take some time to find the right formula, too.” She sighed and walked to the closet. She brought out a black suit and held it up. 

Kara took it wordlessly and put it on, doing her best to conceal one suit with the other. She came out of the bathroom and did a twirl for her wife.

Lena couldn’t help but smile. “You look great! But you’re definitely not getting any.”

Kara frowned as she looked down. “I don’t know… I think we could make it work…”

Lena raised her eyebrows. “Oh, I know I could.” 

Kara’s frown started to upturn. 

Lena continued, “However, not when you are wearing somebody else’s suit.” And with that, she strolled out of the room, taking care to let her leg highlight the large slit running up her thigh. Kara groaned as she stumbled after her.


	24. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold (dating)
> 
> Plot: Kara's got a cold and is pitiful. I thought about rewriting this because maybe a global pandemic isn't the right time to write about having a bad cold... but hopefully it's far enough from real life that it doesn't trigger anybody. 
> 
> In other news, I'm a health care worker. Please wear a mask. Social distance. Wash your hands.

“Lena?” 

Lena tried not to roll her eyes at the pitiful call for her from the living room couch. “One second!” she said as she slipped on her heels, almost ready to go to work. She strolled over to Kara, buried under blankets, nose red, eyes puffy, surrounded by gently used tissues.

As soon as Kara saw Lena, she started to whine, “Lena. My head hurts.”

“I know, baby.” Lena sat down on the arm chair next to the couch.

“My throat doesn’t feel good.”

“Yeah.”

“My nose is still running.”

“Mmmhmmm.”

“My body just… aches. All over.” 

Lena didn’t know what caring for a small child was like, but couldn’t imagine it being any different from taking care of this sick alien. She barely got any sleep last night, refilling hot tea, bringing over tissues and cough drops, fluffing pillows, rearranging blankets… “I know. But Alex said it’ll pass in a day or two.”

Kara looked Lena in the eyes, bored into her soul. “I don’t know if I am going to make it,” Kara said with 100 percent sincerity.

This from a superhero that regularly came close to death. “I think it’s just a bad cold, Kara.”

“I’ve never been sick.” She sniffled pitifully.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have tasted that food you found on that abandoned alien space ship?”

Kara peeked indignantly from under her covers. “It looked just like ice cream, Lena! What was I supposed to do?”

“Not eat it?”

Kara huffed. “It wasn’t even tasty.” Just then it seemed to register with Kara what Lena was wearing. “You are going to work?”

“I’m sorry, I’ve got some important meetings.”

Kara sank further into the couch.

“But, I’m got you all set up. Hot soup, water, tissues, remote, cough drops…” she pointed to each thing on the coffee table.

“Okay.”

“And I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Okay.” Kara looked down.

Lena took her phone out and looked at her schedule. “Maybe I can take them over the phone…”

Kara perked up for the first time in 24 hours. “Really?”

Lena shrugged. She would do anything for Kara. “Sure. Do you want some real ice cream?”

Kara nodded.

Lena spent the next few hours running her fingers through Kara's hair as she planned L-Corp's next merger. Kara never slept better.


	25. Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day (married)

Lena sipped her coffee, heels propped on the balcony’s railing, basking in the cool morning air. The deep reds of the sunrise were slowly turning orange as the sun peaked over the ocean. The short weekend getaway that her and Kara had been looking forward to for so long had slipped by so quickly, as most vacations do. But that’s didn’t stop her from enjoying the sunrise. That was the best part of visiting the East coast.

Kara had promised to enjoy it with her this morning, but when her watch rang out in the early hours, Lena knew she’d be watching it alone. So, she made her favorite coffee and gazed into the horizon, while she waited for her favorite super hero to return.

\--

Lena had fallen asleep, book in her lap, coffee cup empty and discarded on the small table by the chair. The sun was high in the sky when boots touched down beside her.

“Lena! I’m so sorry I missed it!” Kara said as she plopped into the chair beside her wife.

Lena reached for Kara’s hand. “No problem. Everything turn out okay?”

Kara huffed. “Yeah, it was just a stupid explosion. Seems like they could have handled it without me.”

“Well, I bet they are glad you came to help.”

“They better be after they made me miss my vacation…” Kara muttered under her breath.

Lena let out a small laugh. She knew how important Kara’s work was, and found it hilarious when Kara whined about missing out on small things.

“Ugh! I can’t believe I missed the sunrise.”

“It’s okay. They’ll be other sunrises.”

Kara took in a deep breath and her eyes lit up with excitement. “I’ve got it!”

Lena looked at her quizzically. “You’ve got what?”

Kara just smiled. “Want to go for a ride?” She held her hands out.

Lena jumped in without a second thought.

“Hold on!” was the only warning Lena got until they were speeding due west, trying to out fly the sun. Lena buried her head into Kara’s chest, but it didn’t stop the wind from blowing her hair back. She wasn’t sure if Kara had ever flown so fast with her.

As the sky darkened, Kara slowed and began looking for a quiet spot to land. She found a small clearing and slowly lowered down. She took off her cape and spread in on the grass like a picnic blanket. She sat down and opened her arms, making room for Lena to sit down in front of her. Kara wrapped Lena up as Lena leaned back to relax. She had never felt luckier. Two sunrises in one day.


	26. Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond (dating)

Kara’s phone buzzed softly and Lena automatically picked it up without thinking. Before she caught herself, she had glanced at the message.

Alex: were you able to find the perfect diamond?

Lena eyes widened as she dropped the phone. “Diamond?!” she soundlessly mouthed. Was Kara going to propose?! Before she even had to time to process the information, she heard Kara calling from the shower, “Hey, was that my phone?”

Lena’s eyes lit up in fear. “Ah, maybe… yes?” She scooted away from the phone, as if putting physical distance would erase what she had seen.

Kara called back, “Who’s it from?”

Lena glanced from the shower, to the phone, back to the shower. What should she do? Lie. Clearly. “I don’t know!” It came out squeakier than she wanted.

The water turned off and she could hear Kara rustling in the bathroom. “Well, can you check?”

What? Does she WANT Lena to know about the diamond? “Oh, no…. I don’t know how…. I’ll just…” she picked up the phone, but it held it away from her body like it might spontaneously combust at any moment. She walked into the steamy bathroom and handed it to Kara.

Kara arched an eyebrow as she wrapped the towel around herself, taking time to dry off her hand completely before taking the phone. “You could have just looked at it?”

“No… no… didn’t want to intrude on… you know. Privacy.”

Kara gave her skeptical look as she opened up her phone. Her eyes fluttered back and forth across the screen. “Oh it’s just Alex, asking about some drill tip they need at the DEO.”

Drill tip. Diamond drill tip. Lena tried her hardest to keep her face neutral but her disappointment seeped into words. “Drill tip for the DEO” she said with a head nod.

Kara looked back down at the text, searching for clues to what was happening. She let out a soft gasp and looked back up at Lena. She drew close as she asked, “Did you see this text?”

Lena shook her head, “No, no… no. I wouldn’t read it… on your phone…”

Kara wrapped her arms around her. “It would be okay if you did.”

Lena continued to shake her head but couldn’t meet Kara’s eyes.

Kara tilted her head, forcing Lena to look at her. “Because I can see how it could be misconstrued…” When Lena didn’t say anything, Kara tentatively continued. “And, if you wanted, we could look for rings?”

Lena smiled a little, but just said, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Kara smiled back and just said “Okay.” She brought her in close and gave her a kiss, then whispered in her ear, “Nothing would make me happier than to marry you… when you are ready.”


	27. Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desk (dating)

The clitter clatter of silverware rang though Kara’s apartment as Alex, Kelly, Kara, and Lena tucked into dinner. Friday night dinners had become a ritual, a nice ending to the work week where they could catch up and relax, as long as no Superfriend emergencies came though.

“Oh!” Lena exclaimed, looked up from her plate. “Kara, I forgot to tell you. My new desk comes on Monday.”

Kara’s eyebrows drew together in concern. “You’re getting a new desk? At work?”

Lena nodded.

“What… what was wrong with the old desk?”

“Nothing in particular, I just need a better ergonomic set up.”

Kara pushed around some food on her plate. “Can I come say goodbye?” she asked tentatively.

“To my desk?” Lena asked with an eyebrow raise.

Kara shrugged gloomily. “Yeah. It’s just we’ve had some good times there…”

Alex broke through, “We do NOT need to hear what happened on that desk!”

Kara scoffed. “It’s not like that, Alex!”

Lena smirked and said softly, “Yeah, it’s kind of like that, Alex.”

Alex continued to shake her head.

“It’s where my first interview was! All of the Big Belly Burger lunches!” Kara exclaimed to the table.

“Yeah, and that one time-“ Lena started to say.

Alex cut through, hands over her ears saying, “No! No, no, no, no, no!”

Kara continued as if nothing had happened. “I’ve written a lot of stories on that desk while Lena was working hard.”

Lena wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Alex wasn’t having it. “Uh-uh! No. No more talking about that desk!” 

Kara huffed. “It was a great desk.”

Lena swirled her wine in her glass pensively. She looked off in the distance, clearly remembering. “It really was a great desk.”


	28. Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book (married)

Kara pushed open the door to her favorite local bookshop, ducked her head inside, and peered around for her wife. When she spotted her browsing the nonfiction section, she headed over. 

“Hey, are you okay?” she asked anxiously. It was not often she got a text message to meet Lena “ASAP”. At least Lena didn’t use the watch. Then she would have busted through the wall, no questions asked.

Lena put the book she had been leafing through back on the shelf and looked deep into Kara’s eyes. Kara restlessly shifted from foot to foot under the intense gaze. “I will buy you a book” she paused, then continued with emphasis, “ _any book,_ if you will read a real book instead of the fanfiction.”

“I.. Eh…” Kara was having a hard time processing this request. She stammered a few more times until she got out a confused, “I read books?”

Lena took her hands softly. “I know you do. But it’s been months. Months. Of nothing but Grace and Frankie-“

“Well,” Kara scoffed. “They love each other, Lena! They belong together! And the show keeps forcing them together with these men… I mean the men are fine. I even like some of them. But they don’t have the chemistry that Lilly Tomlin and Jane Fonda have! They never will!”

Lena gently rubbed her thumbs over Kara’s hands. “I know.”

Kara sighed. “And it’s just so nice to read something that you know will have a happy ending, you know?”

Lena nodded.

“The girl’s gonna get the girl.”

Lena put her arm around her and started to steer her to a different section of the book store. “We can look for something like that?”

Kara shrugged pessimistically.

Lena tried to inject some enthusiasm. “New characters! Something that has been professionally edited!” 

Kara didn’t seem convinced.

“Something that’ll support the book store?”

“Fine.” Kara sighed again. “But there some stories I’m going to have to check in on! When they are updated!”

“Yeah, that’s okay.” She gave her a small side hug. “Let me know when you’ve picked out something.”


	29. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner (dating)

Lena leaned against the counter as she watched Kara crack egg after egg into a large bowl. She glanced at the box of pancake mix and smelled the bacon cooking in the oven. “Explain to me again why you are cooking all of this now?”

Kara looked up with her eyebrows drawn together. “It’s for dinner.” She explained, as if that cleared up everything.

Lena looked back to the foods. “But it’s breakfast?”

Kara’s eyebrows furrowed even further. “It’s breakfast FOR dinner.”

“But you have breakfast for breakfast. And dinner for dinner.”

“Lena, this is not a confusing concept. We are eating breakfast foods for dinner. Tonight.”

Lena made a soft hmm. “I think I like dinner for diner more.”

Kara gasped. “Breakfast food is the best.”

“There’s not a vegetable in sight.”

“And?”

Lena’s lips thinned.

Kara frowned. “Fine, we can put some spinach in the eggs.” Kara started to mix up the pancake batter as Lena watched. She suddenly looked up. “Wait, what did you think was going to happen when I asked you to buy all this breakfast stuff?”

Lena blushed. As she turned to rummage through the cabinet, all Kara could hear was mumbling about “I don’t know. What was I supposed to think? Breakfast is for breakfast…”

Kara began to blush, too, as she thought about where this night might lead.


	30. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night (dating)

Lena sighed as she closed her laptop. It was no use. She couldn’t focus on work, anyways. She glanced at the clock and rubbed her eyes. She took a deep breath to try to relax. If she was going to be awake now, she might as well get something done around the apartment. She wandered into the kitchen and put up the small pile of dishes from dinner. She sprayed down the counter. Scrubbed the stove. Swept the floor. Mopped the floor. She opened the microwave. How did it get so dirty? She wiped it out with a wet cloth. She looked at the clock on the stove. Still no word from Kara. So grabbed her bucket and moved onto the bathroom. 

When the tile was shiny, the counters spotless, the toilet clean, she got out her book, and curled up in her favorite chair. A few minutes later, she heard the soft landing of boots on the balcony. As relief washed over her, she heard Kara open the balcony door with a squeak, the tale tale thud of Kara running into furniture (apparently xray vision does not mean night vision), as Kara tried to sneak in as quietly as possible. 

Kara tiptoed around the corner and then let out a “oh” as she saw Lena. “You didn’t have to stay up!” she exclaimed when she saw her.

Lena put her bookmark in the book. “You know I can’t sleep when I am worried about you.”

Kara came over and wrapped her in a tight hug. She smelled like soot with a metallic twinge. “I’ll always come home to you. You don’t need to worry.”

Lena nodded into her chest. She may not need to worry, but that didn’t stop her from doing exactly that.


	31. Spooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky (married)

“I don’t get Halloween,” Kara said matter-of-factly as she reached in for a snack out of their fridge.

“Oh yeah?” Lena asked with an eyebrow arched.

“Like what’s so great about it? Dressing up?”

Lena stared at her wife a second before pointing out, “You literally dress up every day.”

Kara scoffed. “That’s different.”

Lena looked to the side but didn’t say anything.

“And like watching spooky movies? Going to haunted houses? I just don’t scare that easy.” Kara shrugged.

Lena lifted her eyebrows higher. Just last week her computer randomly started playing music in her office and Kara jumped so badly she threw her Big Belly Burger on the ground. “Sure.”

“I’ve fought way scarier bad guys than the stuff in the movies.”

“Yes, you have,” Lena reassured her with a kiss. “C’mon, we’ve got to do a little cleaning before your sister comes over tonight.”

Kara was put in charge of cleaning the kitchen, and Lena started on the living room. Lena didn’t mean to scare, Kara, really. She just turned on their vacuuming robot and let it do its thing while she went down the hall to get another cleaning cloth. She certainly didn’t expect it to try to suck up their curtains, make a loud groaning noise, and start twisting around to escape. And there was no way for her to know that this would make it look like a person was trapped in the curtains. So, when she came back into the room and found her wife poking the curtains and asking if they were okay, she really only wanted to know who she was talking to.

“Are you okay?! Are you okay?!” Kara was frantically asking as she tried to stop the curtains from swirling around.

No sooner had Lena put her hand on Kara’s shoulder with a soft, “Kara-“ did Kara fly clear out of the window. Lena held up her arm to cover herself from the glass shattering from the Kara shaped hole. Once the dust had settled, she peered up to see Kara floating just outside their window with a sheepish look on her face. 

Lena shook her head and crossed her arms. “I guess you’re cleaning up in here now.”

Kara flew back in and nodded.

Lena stepped over the glass as she walked out of the room. She sighed and said over her shoulder, “I’ll call the window guy… Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Supercorptober, everybody! Thanks to everybody that has been following along. Come talk to me on tumblr @holdmyqueers

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr @holdmyqueers


End file.
